Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to a user.
The use cases of head-mounted display devices include augmented reality, in which computer-generated images or objects are overlaid on real world images. The augmented reality can enhance a user's perception of the real-world, as additional information about the real-world environment can be provided in real-time.
For augmented reality operations, head-mounted display devices often include cameras to obtain the real-world background image. This requires high-resolution high-frame rate cameras, which can be large and heavy and in turn, increase the size and weight of the head-mounted display devices, which can reduce the user satisfaction with such devices.